undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SAVEPOINT!Sans
Created by Tumblr user sansational-hairo https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sansational-hairo General Savepoint!Sans called by other out!codes as SP is also an out!code character, he is also an out!code character as he, in this case does not currently exist inside an AU or timeline. He is currently acting as an Overseer of all Save Points and keep of all saves performs at those Save points (this was self named by him). He now looks over all saves and savepoints keeping tasking himself with keeping saves safe and savepoints functioning properly. If given the chance and reason he won't hesitate to throw a genocide player's soul to where Error! is. Regarding hackers he will do what ever it takes to prevent them from ever returing to his world. (Further infomation below) He is aware of the existence of players and can sometimes comunicate through the 'Gameover" screen. Appearance He appears just like in the image but has yellow coloured slippers. The giant savepoint at his back is floating. It can phase through objects so it is not a hindrance to movement. The savepoints and the fluff at his collar emit a yellow glow whilst his eyes emit a more orrange toned glow. Personality He acts very similar to Classic Sans as he used to be from a Classic timeline that was hacked and later changed. (More in background) He likes making friends making one of his goals to become friends with all out!code characters. He sometimes likes to give strange messages to people who make a save at a save point. His favourite foods are ketchup, fried icecream and ice blocks (not blocks of ice but popsicles). He dislikes players in general and usually acts passive aggressive towards them until they can prove that they are a pacifist. He also despises hackers in which he will do whatever it takes to destroy their saves and try to stop them from accessing that world again. He likes making puns about saves. After conering a hacker or genocide players he'll usually say "Guess you didn't SAVE up enough EXP to beat me!" Due to his soul not being complete he can switch between being cold and calculative to cheerful and energetic easily. He gets regular headaches and nausea due to the ability of his right eye. Background Note that lots of detail and plot is not detailed here to keep this section not to long. The most important and key points have all been detailed. SP!sans used to be from a classic timeline before a hacker pirated the game before hacking into the code changing various aspects. They were skilled enough to bypass Error!Sans. This AU had no save points, no mercy option for the players. Only the ability to fight, check, flee and heal. The unwanted codes and sprites (mercy, save points, etc) were gathered in another area, unknown to the hacker they were thrown into the Core. The AU was created to be a multiplayer soul collecting game for up to six played at a time playing as the other fallen humans other than Frisk and Chara. The newly create AU was hence named Undercide. more detailed information about this AU will be on its one wiki page. During the new world's generation when the code still had cracks and holes a vial of determination fell from outside. Perhaps it was from the anitvoid or another AU. (It will be revealed) It hit the still generating would of Sans and splashed determination concentrated determination into Sans' very code. The players always avoided fights with him when at low levels resulting him always being the last alive in every round/timeline. Desparate he stole Aagore's weapon hoping that it will allow him to stop the players from fleeing him during the beginning. It did allow him to destroy the FLEE button, which replaces the MERCY button, after which he would continually kill the players. His determination allowing him to remember each timeline clearly and not become insane as he constantly killed the players using different patterns each time. After a few tried the people became annoyed deciding to purge Sans before recreating him, thinking that he is a corrupted file. He was hence also thrown into the Core. The code of the savepoints fused with his unravelling code and with his extreme determination he was able to create save points for himself anywhere in the Core. Inch by inch he made his way out of the Core reloading new saves constantly, eye flared he teleported bit by bit. It was during this time that the parts of the Core leaked into his empty right eye. He gained his unique abilities here. After he escaped the Core he learned of other AUs and of the properties of code as he was now able to see through all save points in the Multiverse. One such vision showed a scene from the AU Underplayer which revealed the existence of Players, etc. It was using his new knowledge and powers that he was able to break out of his AU with his friends. After leaving he met Core!Frisk who brough all his friends to the Omega timeline, he and Core!Frisk became good friends. He now wanders the multiverse and antivoid trying go find the origin of the vial of determination and to stop players from creating more genocide AU or timelines. Abilities He has all the Classic Sans' abilities. His base states are the same to Classic Sans. Make and reload saves. His right eye can see through all save points and also grants him knowledge of all saves that have been performed. It is said he is always halfpresent in every save point. This causes him regular headaches and sometime nausea. He can create a maximum of three Save points per AU and he can also corrupt save files and even delete save points and files but it requires extensive coding which could corrupt the surrounding code or even attract unwanted guests. He can create another form of Save Points which he has named as Sans Points. It has a blue hue And can only be used by himself. There is not cap to how many he can create of these and it also costs much less magic to create compared to normal Save Points. He can teleport to any Save Point and take people who are touching him with him. The more people the more tiring it becomes. He can teleport to Sans Points and make saves on those as well. These saves will only reload himself, nothing else. Used save points can be collected but collecting to many from a single AU or timeline will cause that world to glitch out and self destruct. He can freely move save points to anywhere before the next save point's position. His cloths provide +10 defence and slight magic resistance. It was regenerated by him using the Core's energy hence it also self regenerates when destroyed. Very high determination. Category:Undertale AU Category:Sans Category:AUs Category:Out-code Characters